1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a bracket assembly for disk drives.
2. Description of Related Art
People rely on computers in their everyday life and business. Thus, a great deal of data storage space such as hard disk drives is needed. Generally, the hard disk drives are accommodated in a bracket mounted in a computer. The bracket includes a base plate, a pair of side plates extending perpendicularly from opposite sides of the base plate, a pair of top flanges extending perpendicularly from top edges of the pair of side plates, and a top plate secured to the pair of top flanges by screws. The hard disk drives vibrate during operation, which also vibrates the bracket. Thus, the top plate can easily deform due to the vibration.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.